Living on the webways
by MioraExteminate
Summary: A love story. A drama. A horror and a thriller.   The true lives of the fabulous killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. I'm Miora, new on this site. I used to write really crappy fanfiction when i was 14. Now i'm 20 years old, and I want to try again. here's my first chapter of the story 'living on the webways.'

It"s about My chemical romance, and it includes romance, action, drama and humor. Have fun reading, and ... review? ;)

* * *

><p>He was 23 years old. His hair hung like a jet-black curtain over his face, leaving one of his beautiful hazel eyes visible. On top of his head, he had his thick black sunglasses.<br>As he turned his face to look at something in the distance, you could see how well his cheeckbones came out, and formed his face like a piece of art.  
>He had black eye liner on and, waiting impatiently, he started trying to remove some of the leftovers of black nailpolish on his fingernails.<br>Even though it was one of those days where the sun could easily burn your skin, he wore a black ripped skinny jeans, a pair of comfortable vans, which were worn out.  
>His T-shirt was made of a light black fabric, and had 'aim for the head' printed over it.<p>

You could see, that the longer the waiting lasted, the more impatient he grew.

What he was waiting for was yet a secret, even to himself. After he got most of the leftovers of nail polish off his fingers, he decided he could use his time more usefull, and he took out a sketchbook, and a black crayon.  
>Leaning against his car, he started searching the envirnoment for something interesting to draw. What a strange place it was to make an appointment on. He stood at an old, empty house, whose windows and doors were blocked by wooden walls, so nobody could get in. A normal person, would think it was abbandoned. That nobody lived there anymore, and nobody would like to live there.<p>

But our young, we shall describe him as a man, knew excactly how many souls were inside the building, and what kind of creatures they were.  
>He felt the urgue to enter the building alone, but knew he had to wait. Just as he thought they'd never arrive, the yellow car with white stripes pulled over behind his car. Out of the car came two people. A man and a woman. Both were as what people might describe as 'hot'.<br>The girl had black hair with red toppings, wore silver skinny pants, a black T-shirt decorated by the logo of eyes set to kill, a hardcore band.  
>The boy had a black fringe, and the rest of his hair dyed white. His eyes were surrounded by red eyeliner. He wore a safety vest with a white vest underneath, and baggy pants. Both were pretty much covered in tattoo's.<p>

'Gerard?' asked the guy with the fringe to our ever patient waiter.  
>Gerard just nodded, looking at both of them from head to toe.<br>'Frankie en Miora I guess.' Both of them nodded.  
>Frankie with a smile on his face, Miora with a serious look. Gerard could tell she was keeping her distance.<p>

'How many are there?' Frankie asked Gerard, as he had had time enough to sense the souls and count their numbers.  
>'I can feel 4 identities. 1 Human, and 3 immortals.' Gerard said, giving away a fraction of sadness and worry as he pronounced the word 'human'.<br>That one human, held in the house, was no one less than Gerard's brother.

Miora, as much of a professional she was, started preparing her weapons. Opening the gun with something you could almost call passion, putting each bullet inside one by one, carefully making sure the didn't hit anything but the loop of the gun.

Then she locked and loaded the gun, and silently said:

'I'm ready.'

Her voice sounded like a hummingbird, almost inhuman. Gerard, however occupied by worrying over his little brother, couldn't help but noticing how unearthly Miora's appearence and behaviour was.  
>He stared at her for a second, then preparing his gun too, and quickly telling Frank what he needed to do.<p>

The plan was that Gerard and Miora entered, and slayed the immortals, and Frank waited in the car so he could immediatley drive away if somebody needed medical care.  
>Not that Frank wasn't good enough for the battlefield, but Miora knew the drill, and Gerard would be needed to win Mikey's trust.<p>

Miora tried sensing the spirits inside, and immediatley found the one of Gerard's younger brother. He seemed surprisingly calm and at ease for the situationn he was in.  
>But then again, Mikey was a real killjoy. He, just like Miora and Gerard, knew the drill, and was aware of his brother's presence outside the house.<p>

'Ready?' Miora whispered.  
>Gerard looked back in her deep grey eyes, and nodded.<br>Back to back, they went to the door, counting down to kick it in. Once they arrived inside, in a huge cloud of dust by the wooden door they just eliminated, they both started shouting, 'Killjoys, make some noise!' As they both went a direction in the room. Afterwards, you could hear not a lot more than gunshots, you could see no more than dust rising up in the already dark room. Although you couldn't see an inch, Gerard and Miora both knew perfectly where they had to aim their guns at. They could feel a fraction of the pain the immortals felt, as their silver bullets hit them, which perfectly helped their quest of slaying them, and keeping Mikey alive.

Shot after shot was fired, and you could literally smell the adrenaline through the air. Gerard and Miora, still standing back to back, managed to kill two of the immortals, in only a fraction of a second.  
>They eventually hit the last one, as he collapsed with the sound of agony. The dust started vanishing, and Gerard and Miora got a clear view on the scene. Two immortals started dusting. Their flesh and bones literally started transforming into a black pile of dust, as the bullets hit them in the right place.<br>Still looking for the third, they got schrieked up by the sound of Mikey's voice.

'Gerard! Help!', he shouted out. You could hear the horror in his voice.  
>Gerard quickly turned towards his brother, pulled his gun, and tried to fire at the third immortal creature, to make him also, vanish into thin air.<br>But he, fast as he was, was just a fraction of a second too late, as the vampire sunk his teeth into Mikey's neck, leaving his venom there to infect the young man's blood.

Gerard quickly fired his gun at the immortal, or vampire, as you'd like to call it, and shot him right between the eyes. Before the lifeless body hit the ground, Gerard had made his way to Mikey.

'Mikey!' he screamed, anxiety in his voice. 'Mikey are you okay?'  
>The only reaction he got was Mikey's rattle as he got more and more infected by the venom in his veins. 'Nooo! Mikey!' Gerard cried out, holding his brother close to him. He could already see him colapsing, as his muscles contracted, trying to get the poison out.<br>Miora ordered Gerard to help her carying Mikey outside, so Frank could give him the medical care he needed.  
>As though his brother was made out of feathers, Gerard picked him up and ran outside with him, putting him in the giant pick up trunk of Frans's car. Frank immediatley knew what happened and ran over to Mikey's aching body. He looked at the bitewound in his neck, and shot an anxious glance towards Miora.<p>

'He was bitten by a vampire of the other side. We have to end him. We have to take his life.', Frank said, taking his gun and pointing it at Mikey's face.

'Noo!' exclaimed Gerard, pushing Frank to the ground as he shot his gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's body colided with Frank's, pinning him to the ground, while the trigger was pulled.  
>The silver bullet went though the air like rocket speed, heading in Mikey's direction, missing him by less than an inch. Breathing heavily, the two men lay in the dust, unclear whom of them was more shocked by what just happened.<p>Gerard's pov:<p>

I lay there, on the floor, on top of Frank, not yet fully realising he just tried to kill my brother, and, even worse, Why.  
>All I knew was that my instincts took over, and all i wanted to do, was keeping my brother alive.<br>We lay there, still for what seemed to be centuries. None of us able to move.  
>I couldn't move because of the shock,<br>the adrenaline that was rushing through my body and the disbelief that my brother was really turning into a one of those creatures I was born to kill.

I looked up at Mikey, to watch him in horror. All the muscles in his body were contracting, while his face was full of agony. He opened his mouth, spread his eyes wide open, and exclaimed a scream that the entire zone must have heard. Then I saw it. Two fangs, shining in the burning sun. I started realizing, he was out here, aday, in the sun, and ran up to him, taking him by the arms, and screaming:  
>'You have to get out of the sun! Get out! Come with me! Please Mikey!'<p>

Frank crawled up, running my direction, helping me to drag Mikey into the shadows of the house we just turned to a ruin.  
>Kneeling down right next to him, I looked in his now crimson eyes.<br>'Mikey... are you there? Can you hear me?' I asked desperatly.  
>'Loud and clear, Gerard...' he said in between his panting breaths.<br>I felt a hand touching my shoulder, slightly pulling me his side. While Miora took over the care of Mikey, Frank pulled me with him.

'You do know what this means, don't you?' He asked, the worry was easy to recognise in his beautiful bright eyes.  
>'I do. I do but I don't want to. I don't WANT to see what this is all about.' It was true, I knew that, according to the rules of the FKJ's, we had to kill Mikey.<br>We had to kill the always brave killjoy, who had fought and slaughtered so many vampires, but now... became one himself.  
>'Then you know we should kill him. You know we should end his life here.' My heart skipped a beat.<br>'Please.' I pleaded 'Please Frank, Mikey is strong. He's strong enough to fight this. He'll know how to fight his other half. I know he can defeat the sunlight!'  
>'It'll dust him out! It will kill him before he can even pull out his gun! You know how hard the demons are Gerard. I have heard your story. I know your past.<br>I know what happened to Bert.'

Using those words, it felt like Frank put his ice cold hands into my chest, and ripped out my heart. Bert.  
>Just the sound of his name. Just the thought of his face. It brought so many memories back. Memories I had tried to forget. How he stood there in front of me. A proud killjoy. He had slaughtered more vampires than most of us together. His braveness was overwhelming. His heart was big enough to keep us all safe.<br>I remembered waking up next to him. Looking into his eyes as he was already wide awake hours before me. The nights full of passion and the nights full of tears, as one of our friends had been defeated.

I remembered that one morning, where I was stubborn enough to leave the house on my own, because I had heard Ray, my best friend, was captured.  
>How I stood there, with the gun in my hands, ready to pull the trigger, until Bert suddenly tackled me to the ground, making me miss a bullet by just a fraction of an inch.<br>I remembered how he crawled back up, got caught by one of the vampires, and got bitten before I could do anything about it.

I remembered how he tried to fight his demons. How he tried to keep himself on our side. How I found him one night, in my bedroom.  
>A girl in his arms. His chin full of blood. His bright crimson eyes lurking for blood. I remember how he tried to catch me, when I screamed his name.<br>'Bert, It's me! Gerard! Please Bert! Come back. I love you. I love you so much.'  
>When his eyes became their normal colour, as I said his name. How he then fell on his knees, begging me to stake his heart.<br>How I ran away crying, To come back and find his lifeless body on the floor.

'Leave Bert out of this.' I snatched at Frank. I couldn't bear thinking about him one more second. I couldn't stand the fact his smell had left my world.

Frank's POV:

I knew it wasn't really nice of me to remind Gerard about Bert. Everybody knew his story though.  
>Everybody looked up to the great Killjoy BatteryPoison, like Bert's name used to be.<br>I knew it would kill Gerard to think about him again. But it was the only way to make him understand that, IF we kept him alive, nonethelles what docter Death Defying would say about it, it would be extremely hard, if not impossible, for Mikey to fight these demons.  
>I didn't want to be the murderer of his brother, but somebody here had to stay real.<p>

I looked into Gerard's beautiful hazel eyes, and saw a sea of pain there. He could swallow, but it would not make his sea level go down. I knew he couldn't risk another loss, so soon.  
>What he and Bert had, was unique. It was not just a brotherhood, it was not just a love. It went far beyond passion. It went far beyond what a heart could take. Far beyond anything I had ever felt.<p>

And right here in front of me, stood a man crashing down. Could I really do that to him? Could I really tear open the wounds again? Those wounds that weren't even close to healing?  
>But what would be worse? Protecting him from more pain, from seeing his brother turn into a monster. Or protecting him from seeing his brother die in front of his eyes, by my gun.<p>

I decided I should let the dices of fortune roll, and I nodded.

'We'll give Mikey the advantage of doubt. We'll treat him as well as we can, and we'll try to do things better than in the past.' I said, out loud.  
>and then I added, very silently, so only Gerard could hear; 'and I don't want to put you through that same pain again.<br>I turned around to face Mikey and Miora, when his soft hand touched the skin on my shoulder. I felt a shiver go up my spine, one long lost butterfly fluttering around my stomach, as he whispered very close to me; 'Thank you. I'll never forget this.'

Stand o'fucking tall, don't let them see your back and take my fucking hand and never be afraid again. 


End file.
